Service operations such as stores including department stores, supermarkets, and convenience stores, banks, company offices, air terminals, money exchangers, cash transport trucks, buses, and taxies have been handling financial paper, cash, and/or commodities. Their customers include not only well-intentioned persons but also those having criminal intent, so that there is a high risk of crime victimization along with operating activities.
In an emergency, it is common that the victim notifies the emergency situation to his/her family, corporate concerned person, the police, and/or the like and waits for help. However, the victim threatened by the perpetrator is restricted from any actions, which leads to trouble or an incident in many cases.
Patent Literature 1 describes a security system that makes abnormality in a switching operation recoverable at a stage the abnormality in a switching operation by an operator has been detected. In the security system described in Patent Literature 1, a control device that detects and reports abnormality in a monitoring area stores identification information assigned to users and identification information assigned to an administrator associated with e-mail addresses respectively, accepts a switching operation for the setting of a security mode, and creates and transmits an e-mail message including a specified e-mail address according to these judgment results.